Talk:Dragon Slave
From what I have seen, everyone, even the official japanese crew, when writing this name in english, use Dragon Slave, not Drag Slave regardless of the romaji. Changing the name of the most famous spell to lose its meaning is a bad idea in my opinion.--Pip25 07:51, 3 November 2006 (UTC) I don't know, I'd never see anyone of the japanese crew write "Dragon Slave", nor "Drag Slave" or anything, for that. I have 11 japanese Slayers books and in neither one of them the ever mention it in English, so I don't really know... have you actually see "Dragon Slave" write so in any japanese publication? You got me, :) I cannot find any at the moment, but I did do this: [http://www.google.hu/search?hl=hu&q=%22Dragon+Slave%22&btnG=Keres%C3%A9s&meta=lr%3Dlang_ja Google search on japanese pages with Dragon Slave: 922 pages] [http://www.google.hu/search?hl=hu&q=%22Dragu+Slave%22&btnG=Keres%C3%A9s&meta=lr%3Dlang_ja Google search on japanese pages with Dragu Slave: 16 pages] [http://www.google.hu/search?hl=hu&q=%22Drag+Slave%22&btnG=Keres%C3%A9s&meta=lr%3Dlang_ja Google search on japanese pages with Drag Slave: 6 pages] --Pip25 13:52, 3 November 2006 (UTC) Hm, it seems you were right after all. :) I found the image I was referring to, and it is indeed written as "Drug Slave". I noted this in the article. My vote is still on keeping the article name, because as the above search suggests, it is still the most commonly accepted version. (I did create a redirect, however, just in case.) --Pip25 10:39, 5 January 2007 (UTC) "Drug Slave"? how odd... I've never thought it could be romanized like that... well, tecnically, it could be just missspelling, since "doragu" could be both "drag" and "drug" =/... well, luckily, "Dragon Slave" is the most known :3 Hey guys and gals, I added a couple of other forms of the "Power Words", exactly as they were spoken in the two dubs. It's interesting that there's so many different translations that made it into the dubbed episodes, particularly the change in every one of the movies. Personally, I think ADV should have kept using the first dub of the casting (against Joylock) as it sounds the most ominous. It's also worthy of noting that in the first 10 episodes of "The Slayers", during the Ruby Eye Shabranigdu arc, that there were at least 3 different dubbed versions. The changes to the dubbed casting that came after the 10th episode are understandable due to the year long break that was taken in production however a little more consistency would have been nice. Does anyone know if Funimation did any redubbing when they re-released the first three seasons? I've only seen/got the original Software Sculptors and ADV versions. RibeyeofyourDreams 12:51, 4 November 2008 (UTC) :No, nothing was re-dubbed. As far as I can tell, even the subtitles remained the same. :( --Pip25 15:09, 4 November 2008 (UTC) ::Thank you for clearing that up for me, Pip, I'd heard rumors about it but wanted to make sure I didn't need to hunt them down for even more castings lol! RibeyeofyourDreams 15:57, 4 November 2008 (UTC) I'm late, I realize, but I don't get the decision to change it from "dub translation" to "alternate translation." That seems more confusing to me considering that all the examples on that page are alternate translations. -- Flarecarrot 15:43, 10 February 2009 (UTC) :My intention with "alternate" was not to replace the word "dub" - I removed the latter because it seemed self-explanatory that ADV Films and Software Sculptors translations were from the dub. I inserted "alternate" where there was more than one version for a particular source (like ADV Films) given, and there also weren't any explanation about why the second version is different from the first (giving which movie it was in, for instance). --Pip25 18:01, 10 February 2009 (UTC) ::Since I wrote down the sub and dub versions of the incantation (both different in...all cases), how is it obvious? -- Flarecarrot 01:13, 11 February 2009 (UTC) :::...Oh. O_O Well, I guess I was gravely mistaken then. What confused me I think was that it wasn't noted that the non-dub translations were the sub translations, so I kinda assumed they all were from the dub, as I didn't know the subs and dubs differed in such a way. Could you rewrite the headings? ---Pip25 07:57, 11 February 2009 (UTC) ::::Sure. This time I'll make sure to mark if it's a sub if it has a different dub translation. --Flarecarrot 00:07, 12 February 2009 (UTC)